Custom Art Walls
I decided to make this page so that you can add your custom art walls! Custom Comics: Comic00-sharedassets2.assets-406.png|A comic about the "*breathe in* boi" meme. Virginia.png|A Comic about my Virginity. bleach comic.png|A bleach comic OhNo_Comic.png|A comic that appears while CoRRupTed192345174105821 is summoned. youdoodle-2018-12-28T18-00-46Z.png|First Half of the second part of the mailbox comic. youdoodle-2018-12-28T18-03-22Z.png|Ditto, but second half. ArtWallHealthy.png|A comic in the Cafeteria comic o no wheel.png|a wheel o no comic o no airpods.png|o no Kill me.png|lancers lyrics FB5AF995-F121-425B-AE44-20111547F63D.jpeg|A comic about a nice cheese science not drugs.png|Comic by ZackSeth|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6n3pFFPSlW4 6DB36530-00F1-42FD-BD39-A7587D194E12.png|Where the Pie comic *Top: Part 1, Bottom: Part 3* by Suzy, a 3rd grader 2CDFABCA-80A2-4C8A-9E9F-E266BB14B467.png|Where the Pie comic *Top: Part 2, Bottom: Part 4* by Suzy, a 3rd grader comic 1.png|bobs burgers reference comic 2.png|uh, yeah... Add as many custom comics as you want here! Custom "What"s Boi.png|A boi wall. Drinks Bleach.png|Drinks Bleach ! Jokes.png|A Joke Wall. Wizard Family.png|You Too Be a Wizard and Destroy The World ! 20181221_223427.jpg|Another recycle poster, found in the halls and the cafeteria. No_Bleach.png|"No bleach!" 1545522334303.png|Creativity! artwall1.png|If you find a BSODA Machine, use a Shotgun|link=Shotgun mywhat.png ArtWallLong.png|This guy has long arms and legs! 4C795258-EA43-4DEC-AF9F-D8413452CE9D.jpeg|Don’t do your vegetables and always eat your homework! (By LCHoynoski) youdoodle-2019-05-30T14-00-11Z.png|"Giraffe" youdoodle-2019-05-30T14-08-29Z.png|Blue Burgers ad in the cafeteria youdoodle-2019-05-30T16-39-29Z.png|It's only true ClapTopple.png|A bunch of stickmen toppled over each other to make a clapping animation. baldismellsvandalized.png|a mean note towards baldi, but was vandalized by harri to be nice. (spongebob reference) WHAT.png|god why reeeeeee.png|Lancer yelling that he has ass cancer youdoodle-2019-06-06T22-06-31Z.png|Fish Friday in the Cafeteria 3D9FB5DB-8227-4E99-8269-4CD41FA077B7.jpeg|''I’M ALWAYS WATCHING'' there's this girl.png|There's This Girl shutityoumamaluigi.png|One with paint on it while the poster says not to paint. It also says, "DO! - Paintaar" in the corner. wd.png|Builderman Advertising his "WorkShop" FreakyArt1.png|"4-year old drawing" By torrent1703 custom wall 1.png|a reference to a song with slender baldi fuzzy things.png|fuzzy things custom wall 2.png|not dude (old design smuggler time) custom wall 3.png|yeah(old design 2 head guy) custom wall 4.png|we have too many double headed clones custom wall 5.png|lets see how long this lasts Add as many custom "What"s as you want here! Custom Glitched Areas Comics: PackageComic1.png|A package comic. (Part 1.) PackageComic2.png|A package comic. (Part 2.) PackageComic3.png|A package comic. (Part 3.) PackageComic4.png|A package comic. (Part 4.) youdoodle-2019-06-06T11-55-58Z.png|Playtime gives grapes (Part 1) youdoodle-2019-06-06T11-57-03Z.png|Playtime gives grapes (Part 2) youdoodle-2019-06-06T11-58-57Z.png|Playtime gives grapes (Part 3) youdoodle-2019-06-06T11-59-48Z.png|Playtime gives grapes (Part 4) Add as many custom glitched areas comics as you want here! Custom Chalkboards youdoodle-2019-06-03T22-44-27Z.png|C-Shell youdoodle-2019-06-03T22-47-35Z.png|T Here School Costume chalkboard.png|GOD WHY DID I POST THIS|link=https://girrafe-stuff-for-idote.fandom.com/wiki/Girrafe_stuff_for_idote_Wiki dontbebad,kids.png|Text saying, "don't be bad, kids." 99Lens.png|Baldi holding 99 Lenses BaumkuchenFundraising.png|Baumkuchen Fundraiser! (Baldi: I'm betting none of you students know what that is) What the fuck.png|''UwU'' Fite.png|Fite- evil_chalk.png|evil twoplustwo.png|twoplustwo FillBBlank.png|FillBBlank BadGame.png|BadGame Keep spending most our lives Livin' in a gangsta's paradiseKeep spending most our lives Livin' in a gangsta's paradiseKeep spending most our lives Livin' in a gangsta's paradiseKeep spending most our lives Livin' .png|Gangsta's Paradise|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LJg9UvoKvk 7145E295-862D-4A5C-AC4F-7D3860340B61.jpeg|Throw The CHEEZ 2AA16539-70DB-4B6A-A29D-953540269424.jpeg|Wow but the O is the lady’s head ChalkBoard-Template.png|Garfield Made This... 0CC5848A-84BF-4BA0-A783-62F050598E11.jpeg|Say cheese 34C05AB5-DADE-4AAF-BB3A-2F20BD59E70A.jpeg|We are sorry creeper.png|Creeper Aw Man. - By Gavrilis Gaming Untitled14-8.png|Subscribe to PewDiePie - Punkred66 RawData.png|WE LIKES IT! Why.png|Who wrote this? D251AF19-554F-42AB-AE6F-F79C985EB6DD.jpeg|Wot ‘bout chezburg 4 Mii? *What about a cheeseburger for me?* :( IWILLNOT.png|Every one hates Ned|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDARzui4zPg BB.png|B youdoodle-2019-09-15T12-41-50Z.png|Baldi wants 25D glasses, kids! 90242263-2989-4440-82EC-D21488683ECB.jpeg|Arifmetix is the Best! SpookyMonth.png|IT IS DA SPOOKY MONTH! (sr pelo refrence) Cursive.png|Words in cursive: "Write in Cursive" ILikeTrains.png|*train attack* chk_nooffense.png|"No offense." Chlk_AlphabetCount.png|I really don't know how to alphabet :( Chlk_Bulb.png|Baldi does look like one! Chlk_FakeExit.png|Wow helpful! Who would have known? sketch-1577968698594.png|Baldi has had enough of Doug's tomfoolery. Chk_chalkonthefloor.png|"Where is my chalk?!" chalkboard. Made by MrBeaver1 Chk_randonthings.png|"Random thing..." chalkboard. Made by MrBeaver1 Chk_zesty.png|mystman12`s phrases on the chalkboard. Made by MrBeaver1 Chk_stupid.png|"Stupid kids" chalkboard. Made by MrBeaver1 Chk_realthing.png|"Real thing" chalkboard. Made by MrBeaver1 chalkboard1.png|EA sports chalkboard2.png|reference to a creepy pasta chalkboard3.png|are you in 1st place? chalkboard4.png|how many times is he gonna change his name? chalkboard5.png|not dude! chalkesboard.png|chalkles looks different chalkboardvibes.png|VIBE CHECK! Custom "builderman's Basics" Chalkboards Boards122.png|The "Unofficial" Template you can Use for the Chalkboards! Add as many chalkboards you want here! Category:Non-Fan Page Category:Miscellaneous Category:Gavrilis Gaming Approved Pages